herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan O'Malley
Ryan O'Malley is the deuteragonist of the 2014 movie, Let's Be Cops. He is portrayed by Jake Johnson. Let's Be Cops Two longtime pals, Justin, a reject video game designer, and Ryan, a washed up college quarterback, recall a pact they once made: if they hadn't "made it" in Los Angeles by the time they were thirty, they would head back to their Columbus, Ohio hometown. While exiting a bar, their car is hit by a vehicle full of Albanians, who intimidate them into doing nothing. Justin attempts to pitch a game about policemen but is dismissed by his employer. Later, Ryan convinces him to use the police uniforms from his presentation as costumes for their college reunion party. Upon attending, both are confronted with their failures and mutually accept to honor their pact. As they walk home, they are treated like real cops and decide to enjoy the gag. It allows Justin to finally get the attention of Josie, a waitress to whom he is attracted and who works at a local diner, Georgie's. Ryan decides to take the hoax further than one night. He learns official procedures and buys a used police cruiser, modifying it to resemble the genuine article. Although reluctant, Justin agrees to continue the charade, and through it begins a relationship with Josie. Ryan gets revenge on the Albanians who hit his car, unaware they are actually mobsters blackmailing the owner of Georgie’s. During their many shenanigans, Ryan and Justin end up on a real distress call with Patrol Officer Segars. The experience shakes Justin, who realizes they face serious jail time if exposed. He tries to “retire,” but gets a phone call from Josie about a man frequently harassing her at work. It turns out to be Mossi Kasic, leader of the Albanian mobsters. Once more, the pair are intimidated into doing nothing. Via Segars, Ryan obtains surveillance equipment to gather evidence and put Mossi away, along with an unidentified partner who has been investigating the pair. Ryan convinces Justin to do an undercover operation to obtain information on an incriminating shipment of crates. During the mission, they discover the crates full of SWAT equipment, along with secret tunnels in which they are shipped that run between Mossi's club and Georgie’s restaurant. This necessitates the acquisition of the restaurant, explaining the blackmail. After a few close encounters, they barely escape. Fed up, Justin insists on mailing the evidence anonymously, but Ryan, finding purpose in his life again, is set on delivering it personally. They fight, and part ways. Ryan brings his evidence to Segars, who recommends it go to the highest authority, which is Detective Brolin. Unfortunately, Brolin is actually Mossi's partner. After instantly recognizing each other, Ryan makes it out of the station, but his sudden threat has blown their cover. Meanwhile, Justin decides to man up and, in uniform, assertively pitches his game again. One of Brolin's officers shows up to try and kill him, inadvertently helping to sell the pitch. Ryan is abducted, and Mossi sends a threatening message to Justin. Overwhelmed, Justin pleas to Segars for help after admitting everything. He also confesses to Josie, which he had made previous attempts to do, and she disgustedly leaves him. Justin goes into the tunnels alone while Ryan pits Mossi and Brolin against each other, prompting Mossi to shoot and kill the detective. Justin attempts to save his friend, but is overpowered. Segars arrives, causing Mossi and his crew to retreat. Segars admonishes the duo for their deception and orders them to leave before going after the mobsters without waiting for backup. Ryan and Justin agree they can’t abandon him, and suit up with the SWAT equipment. They save Segars, but he becomes incapacitated. The pair then face Mossi alone, during which the two reconcile. They fail to take him out, but luckily, Segars is able to show up and shoots Mossi in the back of the chest, saving Justin and Ryan. Thanks to the respective confidence and motivation gained during their impersonations, Justin has become a successful game developer, while Ryan graduates from the police academy as a true, fully fledged member of the LAPD. Justin apologizes to Josie, and after she forgives him, they rekindle their relationship. Ryan, however, still has not given up on their fun as cops together, and convinces Justin to don the fake uniform once again and join him on patrol. Gallery Ryan.jpg|Ryan. Freeze.jpg|Ryan & Justin hold up their guns to shoot each other, but it they were only joking. Fake Gun.jpg|Justin tells Ryan that his gun is fake. Ryan Holding A Gun.jpg|Ryan finds a real gun that has a tag on it. Ryan Examines A SCAR.jpg|Ryan examines a scar. Don't Kill Me.jpg|Detective Brolin prepares to kill Ryan as he knows his plans, but Mossi ends up killing Brolin instead. Mossi Laughing.jpg|Mossi laughs, while Ryan screams loudly at Brolin's dead body. Let's Suit Up.jpg|Justin and Ryan prepare to suit up. Ryan & Justin facing Mossi.jpg|Ryan & Justin face off Mossi. Nice.jpg|Ryan picks up a rifle. Cool.jpg|Ryan gives the weapon a test. Clumsy Ryan.jpg|Ryan accidentally shoots the floor with a big weapon. Similar Heroes * Axel Foley (Beverly Hills Cop) * Chuck Bartowski (Chuck) * Detective Lee Butters (Lethal Weapon 4) * Greg Jenko (21 Jump Street) * Jacob Peralta (Brooklyn Nine-Nine) * James P. Sullivan (Monsters University and Monsters Inc.) * Marcus Burnett (Bad Boys Series) * Matt Farrell (Die Hard 4) * Richard Castle (Castle) * Shawn Spencer (Psych)Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Cops Category:Male Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Living Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Detectives Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Pure of heart Category:Serious Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Knifemen Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Law Enforcers Category:Forgivers